


【DH】救世主太爱我了怎么办？

by ninaomg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Recover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaomg/pseuds/ninaomg
Summary: 《如烟往事》HE后续心理障碍德X占有欲病娇哈预警一下啊，严重OOC人力三轮慢悠悠地骑





	【DH】救世主太爱我了怎么办？

“怎么样？”赫敏见哈利一步一回头地从房间出来，一脸凝重的样子，皱着眉头，声音轻得像怕惊扰了什么似的。

哈利将门虚掩着留上一条缝，无奈地摇了摇头，走近来：“不太好，身体极度营养不良，所幸除此之外没有太大的损伤。他怕是有十年没和人说过话了，对外界反应迟缓，还不愿意开口。”

赫敏叹了口气，安抚性地拍了拍哈利的手臂，安慰道：“人出来了就好，一切都会往好的方向发展的。”

哈利忧愁地看着那条虚掩的门缝，也跟着叹了口气：“希望如此吧。”

“你昨天大张旗鼓去阿兹卡班接德拉科·马尔福出狱的消息今天已经上了头版头条。”赫敏从包里拿出一份《预言家日报》放在餐桌上。

哈利拿起看了看，巨大的标题写着《马尔福的再度崛起：救世主旧情难忘，阿兹卡班亲接马尔福出狱》，配图是哈利风风火火大步走出幻影移形点。

他嗤笑一声，将报纸随手扔在了桌上：“丽塔·斯基特的水平下降太多了，照以前无数个阴谋论就要再次酝酿了。”

“还不是你这些年一直致力于渲染你和马尔福的生死之恋？如果不是金妮已经结婚了，罗恩看到今天的报纸又会要耍一会儿脾气。”赫敏翻了个白眼，哈利抿抿嘴，露出一个略带歉意的笑容。

赫敏拍拍裙摆，站起身来，将报纸又收回包中：“下午的各司长会议我想你大概没有心情参加了吧？”

哈利愣了愣，像是刚想起来这回事，接着挠挠头，露出一个尴尬而羞涩的笑容。

“我就知道。“赫敏摇了摇头，无奈道：“今天我帮你请了假，但没有下次了，哈利。”

哈利连忙点点头，露出一个讨好的笑容来，霎时间似乎仍是多年前那个忘了写作业而在赫敏面前心虚不已唯唯诺诺的少年。

赫敏随意地挥了挥手，又瞥了那虚掩的门一眼，顿了顿，告辞转身走进壁炉，撒了一把飞路粉离开了。

哈利看着赫敏离开的方向呆立了一会儿，又看了看时间。此时才上午九点，他还有一整天的时间。

房间里好久都没了动静，他有一些担心，便轻手轻脚地推开门走了进去。

原本应该在床上好好躺着的人此刻却不在那儿，床上空荡荡的，只有翻起的被子显示出他曾经的存在。

哈利的心脏顿时像被什么捏紧了一般，他立刻将门大敞着，大步跨进房间扫视着。房间的陈设没有任何变化，也看不到德拉科的任何踪迹，但当他准备去浴室看看时，不经意间瞥到了一点金色的光芒，他立马停住脚步，望向那头，悬起的心立刻回归了原处。

德拉科正抱膝靠坐在墙角，他过长的头发胡乱地披散着，乍一看像是个金色的拖把精。这乱糟糟的可怜样子让哈利心脏再次捏紧了，但总算人还在，一切都会变好的。

哈利向德拉科走去，却没得到他的任何反应，他仍自顾自地低头用手指摩挲着睡裤的边角。

“德拉科。”哈利轻声呼唤道。

德拉科的动作顿住了，却没有抬头。

哈利小心翼翼地走上前来，目光留意着德拉科任何细小的变化，轻声问道：“德拉科，昨天太忙乱了，只来得及用清洁咒，你现在想要洗个澡吗？”

德拉科停顿了好一会儿，终于小幅度的点了点头，哈利为此露出一个欣慰的笑容。

浴室的热水早已准备好，哈利挽起袖子，试过水温，转头看向一直站在门边低着头久久不肯走近的德拉科，邀请道：“德拉科，水已经好了，过来吧。”

德拉科没有回答，但终于小心翼翼地抬眼看了看哈利，见他回以自己一个灿烂的笑容，双眼微微睁大，松开扶着门框的手慢慢地挪了过来。

哈利也不着急，只默默用鼓励的眼神注视着他。

自学生时代起，德拉科就一直肤色苍白，身材瘦削，但那时他毕竟仍是一个优秀的魁地奇找球手，虽然瘦削，但却不羸弱。然而此时，他简直称得上惨白，身材是不健康的消瘦，腹部肋骨根根分明，后背的蝴蝶骨清晰可见。

他可怜兮兮的抱膝坐在浴缸里，就像一只被从街边捡来的流浪猫，不敢动弹，又神经紧绷，注视着水面不知道在想什么。哈利按捺住心中的怒火，收敛住面上的怜惜，竭力维持着平静而温和的样子为德拉科轻柔地擦洗。

德拉科瑟缩了一下，嘴唇颤动，却仍没有说话，只在哈利拿出超市买一送一随手拿的草莓味的沐浴液时睁大了眼睛轻轻摇了摇头，哈利只好赶紧换了一瓶薄荷味的。昨天刚用清洁咒清理过一遍，所以并没有什么好清理的地方，但哈利还是一丝不苟地抹上沐浴露，认真为他清洗。

哈利把德拉科过长的头发随手用发带绑了起来，他记得德拉科从很早以前就特别在意度与自己头发的打理，他估摸着自己家里这一排麻瓜超市洗发水不会合他心意，后悔没有提早问赫敏要一些魔法洗护产品。

“你知道你的父亲保外就医了吗？”哈利给德拉科身上浇上水，冲干净泡沫。

德拉科眨了眨眼睛，点了点头。

“他现在被监禁在马尔福庄园，你的母亲主动承担了照顾他的责任，现在马尔福庄园成了你父亲的私人监狱，而你已经被释放，所以不能回去。”哈利尽量清楚的解释道。

德拉科没有说话，但两只手手指紧张地绞在一起，喉头颤动着。

“没关系，你可以住在我这里，等你身体恢复了，我们一起去探望你的父母好吗？”哈利耐心劝慰道。

德拉科低垂下眼睛，没有太多反应。

“这里以前是布莱克家族居住的地方你知道吗？只是被我加装了一些麻瓜电器，还有一些线路。”哈利指了指浴室里的插口。

德拉科这时惊讶的表情简直溢于言表。

“怎么了？”看到德拉科难得一个明显的表情，有点欣喜地疑惑道。

德拉科嘴唇颤抖着，显然想说些什么，但他尝试了几次，只能勉强从嘴形辨认出一个“画像”的单词。

“你说布莱克夫人的画像？”哈利疑问道。

德拉科轻轻点了点头。

“哦，她和家养小精灵克里切当然都极力反对。但克里切已经到霍格沃茨工作了，管不着我。我做了一块隔音布，把画像牢牢地罩了起来，随便她怎么骂我，反正我也听不到。”哈利不无得意道。

德拉科嘴角抽搐着，似乎想做出一个假笑，但失败了，便悻悻地低下头去。

“你的头发未免也太长了一些。”第十次把垂落下来的长发拨开，哈利忍不住叹息道，“过几天带你去剪短一点好吗？”

德拉科慢悠悠地用手托起一绺垂落的长发，点了点头。

洗过澡，头发不免也湿透了，哈利给德拉科套上睡衣，擦干过一遍的头发又把后背沾湿了。哈利平时大多数时间洗完头就到处晃悠等自然干，一时间忘了把吹风机丢在那个犄角旮旯里了，他蹲在地上翻找着，没有发现德拉科站在背后饶有兴趣的脸。

但当德拉科看到哈利掏出来的大吹风机时，他脸上的表情立刻丧失了，他紧张地向后退了几步，活像只害怕吹风的猫。

“德拉科，这是拿来吹干头发的，不会伤害到你的。”哈利举着吹风机劝说着，“我们去卧室吹好吗？这个很舒服的。”

德拉科仍旧不动，但脸色却有些松动了。

“你不会怕了吧，德拉科？”哈利忽然露出一个挑衅的笑容，故意道。

德拉科愣了愣，接着挑起了一边眉毛。

哈利让德拉科靠着床沿坐在地毯上，自己则坐在床沿上，开始吹那一头长毛。温度刚刚好，温热的风吹得德拉科有些困倦，头一点一点地，眼看着就要支撑不住了。

哈利把吹风机放到一边，轻声询问着：“喝点牛奶再睡怎么样，德拉科？”

德拉科点点头，小心翼翼地挪开了些，让哈利可以走动开。然而等哈利端来热牛奶，德拉科已经蜷缩在床脚的地毯上沉沉地睡着了。

他这一觉睡了不短的时间，哈利好几次进房间来查看，都发现他仍是自己先前摆放他的那个姿势，便叹了口气，虚掩上门，出去整理文件去了。

下午三时左右，壁炉忽然响起了罗恩的声音：“哈利！”他的影像出现在火焰当中，“我和敏稍后就到，你会不会有什么不方便的呀？”罗恩眼神躲闪着，“比如，额，什么，嗯，你懂的。”他暗示着。

“罗恩。”哈利无奈地笑了，“你到底在想什么？没有任何不方便的，你们随时可以来。”

罗恩松了一口气，比了一个手势，消失在火焰之中。还没过十分钟，壁炉再次发出响动，赫敏和罗恩一前一后从壁炉中走了出来。

罗恩一进屋就小心地扫视着房间里，边问道：“马尔福呢？”

“还在睡觉呢。”哈利笑着摇了摇头。

“哦！太棒！我还没做好和他见面的准备。”罗恩拍拍心口。

“罗恩！”赫敏嗔怪地责备道。

“我不是还对他有什么意见啊，都过去十年了，想想我们之间好像也没有什么深仇大恨的。”罗恩摊了摊手，“我只是不知道拿什么表情对待他，特别是看了这些照片后。”他从衣兜里掏出来一叠相片，以及一卷胶卷，“我很难不对他做出怜悯的样子来。我想马尔福不会希望一个韦斯莱对他面露怜悯吧。”

哈利凑过来拿起那几张相片，那是昨天德拉科出阿兹卡班时候的偷拍，相片里的德拉科头发凌乱，瘦骨嶙峋，而且反应迟钝，整个人畏畏缩缩的，与曾经不可一世的他有着天壤之别。不能想象他的这些照片如果今天早晨登上了报纸头条会引起怎样的轩然大波，又会给马尔福们带来多少伤害。

“连底片也在这里了，哈利。”罗恩拍了拍哈利的肩膀，转身找了个小沙发坐了下来。

“谢谢你，罗恩。”哈利的声音中充满了感激。

“谢什么。”罗恩耸耸肩，“丽塔·斯基特那个吸食人血的臭虫，怎么还不退休？”他抱怨道。

哈利看着那一叠相片，连同底片一起扔进了炉火中，冷漠而近乎凶狠地注视着它们化作灰烬。

“恐怕还有件事情会让你生气，哈利。”赫敏在小桌旁落座，看着那个愤恨地注视着那团还在燃烧的灰烬的哈利。

哈利扶着壁炉，没有回头，“怎么了？”

“收到线报，杰森·科维奇打算拿马尔福做文章。”赫敏掏出她的笔记本，翻开一页，“他们在撰写一篇申讨你的文章，其中牵涉到你与前食死徒勾结沆瀣一气，有辱救世主名号，对巫师界构成威胁。”

“梅林，这群人怎么想的，战争都过去十年了，马尔福父子就算先前是食死徒，现在一个刚释放，一个终身监禁，简直比在逃的嫌犯威胁性还低。”罗恩抱怨道。

“杰森·科维奇的目标是下一任魔法部部长，而哈利的民众呼声很高。”赫敏解释道。

“可是哈利都已经宣布退出角逐了。”罗恩不解道。

“可是我的民众呼声一直居高不下，而赫敏即将加入下一任魔法部长的角逐中，科维奇一定知道，我的支持率将基本转移到赫敏的身上。赫敏无懈可击，便只好从我这里入手。”哈利看着那炉火中的灰烬渐渐熄灭，火光照耀在他脸上明明灭灭的，他已早非那个将心事全都写在脸上的少年人。

“赫敏要加入下任部长的角逐？这是什么时候发生的事情。”罗恩瞪大了眼睛坐直了起来。

“罗恩。”赫敏没好气地瞪了他一眼：“在你忙着追魁地奇世界杯的时候发生的。”

“哦。”罗恩理亏地住了嘴，做了个投降的手势。

“科维奇与流莺纠缠不清的消息可以放出去了，在民众面前扮演了这么多年的模范夫妻，是时候该终止了。”哈利用食指敲了敲墙壁，吸引了其他两人的注意，“他的心腹布朗的非法避税的事情也可以找个时机捅出去。”赫敏点点头，在笔记本上做了个小标记，而罗恩不知从什么时候起，对于这一切都已司空见惯。

“卢娜已经开始动笔撰写你和马尔福的感情史，你有什么细节还提供给她的吗？”赫敏滑动手指指向下一条议程。

“让她根据我这几年的采访现编吧，我相信她。”哈利慢慢走到正对着壁炉的沙发上，随意地坐下，“反正我也是随口编的。”他们之间本就连暧昧也算不上，不知何时而生又因何而生的情愫，还没来得及表达，就被碾碎在战争中，就像从来不曾存在过。

赫敏沉默了片刻，半合上笔记本，迟疑道：“还有一件事。马尔福夫人纳西莎·马尔福想要见见自己的儿子，并且希望提出申请，让他回马尔福庄园居住。”

“马尔福庄园现在等同于私人监牢，德拉科已经释放，住回马尔福庄园不合规矩，也不适宜他本人的康复。”哈利眼皮也没抬一下回绝道，“德拉科之后可以去探望父母，但必须等他健康状况达标之后，否则不利于他的康复，也会让马尔福夫妇忧心。”

“哈利。”赫敏不赞同地皱起眉，“他们是一家人，魔法部会考虑到这一特殊情况的。你不能就这么替德拉科作出决定，他也许需要和他的家人呆在一起。”

哈利挠了挠额角的乱发，沉默了片刻，显然仍不愿妥协，但他最终抹了把脸，叹息道：“好吧，这件事我会等德拉科恢复与外界沟通能力以后和他商量的。但近期你只需告诉纳西莎，德拉科正在疗养当中不宜过多走动，等他身体适宜后，我们即可会安排他们见面。”

赫敏知道这是他最大的让步，她注视着哈利好一会儿，最终无奈道：“好吧，我会斟酌着转达的。”

赫敏又和哈利敲定了几个细节，罗恩在一旁无所事事地吃着饼干，间或提出几个疑问。他们交谈了约两个小时罗恩和赫敏才起身告辞，他们俩要赶着回去给孩子们做饭。知道哈利一定不会和他们一起进餐，他们便也没有提出邀请。

哈利送别了两个伙伴，又看了看时钟，边往德拉科的房间走去，边思考着，待会也许可以煮一些新鲜燕麦，加上些果碎，方便德拉科进食，然后再给自己做一个苹果派。

谁曾想，房门一打开，房间里的场景几乎让哈利惊恐到窒息。德拉科不知为何瑟缩在墙角，手里拿着一把不知从哪里摸出来的小刀，刀上还沾着鲜红的血迹，一条新鲜划出的伤口在他的手臂上缓缓地渗出鲜血，鲜红的血在他惨白的胳膊上触目惊心。德拉科呆愣愣地盯着那鲜红的刀口，一动也不动。

哈利飞快冲上前去一把夺过德拉科手中的小刀扔得远远的，期间德拉科没有任何抗拒，就轻轻松松地任他动作。哈利掏出魔杖来，对着伤口迅速施加了几个“速速愈合”，眼见着伤口以肉眼可见速度迅速愈合后，哈利才长舒一口气，忍不住抬高声音吼道：“你到底在干什么？德拉科？”

德拉科颤抖了一下，像是刚被这声吼叫唤醒了一般，缓慢而僵硬地将视线转移到哈利的脸上。他的嘴唇轻微地颤动着，脸上渐渐显露出悲哀又疑惑的样子，挣扎了好久，终于艰难地发出了微弱的声音：“波特？”

哈利瞪大了眼睛，脸上立刻露出欣喜的笑容，激动地回应道：“德拉科，是的，是我。”

德拉科木讷的眼睛缓缓地转动着，但那双灰蓝的眼睛却在听到哈利回应时，顷刻间有了些微光芒，他小心翼翼地询问着，好像生怕惊扰了什么易碎的梦境：“你是真实的吗？波特？”

哈利愣了愣，露出一个安抚性地浅笑，拍了拍他的肩膀，轻柔道：“我当然是真的。”

德拉科低头看了看地上掉落的与身上沾染的血迹，缓缓摇了摇头，像个做错了事的孩子，自言自语道：“不对，不对，我总是分不清。”

“德拉科！”哈利将德拉科的一只手贴在自己的脸上，急切道：“我是真实的，你可以触摸到我，我还有体温，我不是什么幻觉！”

德拉科像是刚反应过来他们的接触似的，迅速地抽回手，像是被什么炽热的东西灼伤了一般，眼睛瞪大了，呼吸也急促了起来。当他渐渐平缓了呼吸，他小心翼翼地伸出手轻轻触碰了一下哈利的脸颊。

哈利的回应则猛烈多了，搂住德拉科的腰一起身，就把他扛在了肩膀上。虽然他自从担任魔法法律执行司司长以来坐办公室居多，但多年来的傲罗生涯，让他一直维持着强健的体魄，扛一个瘦得几乎脱形的德拉科，根本是小菜一碟。

他几步来到床前，将德拉科一把放在床上，随后欺身上去撑伏在德拉科的上方。

“德拉科。”哈利居高临下地注视着一脸茫然的德拉科，嘴角勾起，“我想到了能证明这一切是真实的方法，你根本不需要伤害自己，你只需要好好感受。感受接下来的这一切，这不是幻觉所能带给你的。”

说着，还不等德拉科反应过来，他就俯下身去，吻上那双微张的唇。

起先这完全是哈利一人的独角戏，然而当德拉科终于反应过来发生了什么，他便生硬地加入了这项运动当中，并且越来越熟练，直至与哈利势均力敌。

德拉科喉咙发出一声呻吟，哈利也抬起上身，抽离开来，目光灼灼地盯着身下那个面上终于有了些红晕的金发斯莱特林。

“怎么样？”哈利笑道。

德拉科头脑还有些懵，但他下意识轻声回到：“就这点水平吗，波特？”

哈利的笑容更大，状似懊恼地埋怨道：“我现在不确定你能说话是不是件好事了。”

哈利三下两下将德拉科睡衣裤除去，露出一个狡黠的笑容，碧绿的眼睛中光芒闪耀，那绿色的光芒炽热得几乎要将人灼伤。他向下轻轻亲吻着德拉科下巴，然后顺着他的脖颈向下舔舐、亲吻。当他的鼻息喷洒到德拉科的小腹上时，德拉科克制不住地颤动着喉头发出一声低吟。

哈利解开德拉科的裤带，将他的下半身暴露在眼前，看着那半挺的分身，哈利轻笑了一声：“不知道这里有没有缩水。”

“波特。”德拉科难耐地扭动着抗议道：“我觉得现在不是干这个的好时候。”

“放心，就一次。”哈利笑着许诺道，好奇地俯下身轻轻舔了一口，继而顺着柱身亲吻到底，又舔弄到顶端。

德拉科这十年来连自渎都不曾有过，此时造此袭击，他的下身立刻就挺立了起来，他难受地挣扎着：“波特，不行……”

哈利从下而上注视着那个浑身泛红的金发男人，他扬起下巴，露出精致的脖颈和喉结，长发凌乱地粘在裸露的皮肤上，整个人就像是在发光。他这时才不情不愿地承认，德拉科不愧是当年霍格沃茨私底下流传的霍格沃茨公认的斯莱特林性感男神，即使他此时过于消瘦，也掩盖不了他所散发的魅力。

“我想我们今天可能要速战速决了。”哈利喃喃道，撑起身体抓住德拉科的肩膀，一转身便将两人调换了位置，哈利躺在床上，德拉科猝不及防，没撑住，一下直接趴在了哈利的身上。

哈利扶住德拉科的肩膀，让他撑在自己上方，德拉科轻轻喘息着，看向哈利的眼神迷蒙又犹豫，他晶莹的汗水顺着溜尖的下巴滴落在哈利版赤裸的胸膛上，淡金色的长发越过他的肩膀垂落下来，有一种别样的美感。

也许不必让他把头发剪得太短。哈利暗自想着。

他将德拉科垂落的长发挑起，别在他的耳后，顺手搂住德拉科的后颈，压低声音缓缓道：“来吧，德拉科，亲吻我、抚摸我、感受我，让我们一起来见证所谓真实。”

德拉科注视着哈利邀请地笑容，偏着头沉默着思考了一会儿，勾起嘴角，露出一个哈利曾经最最痛恨，此刻却最最怀念的优雅的假笑：“十年了，润滑咒语有什么改进吗？上次我读到还是‘速速润滑’。”

哈利噗嗤一声笑了起来，他双手搂住德拉科的脖颈，张开双腿主动勾住德拉科的腰身，凑到德拉科耳边边对他的耳尖吹着气息，边笑道：“这倒是没多大长进，但貌似出了不少新花样，我们以后可以一起一一试试看。”

<<<

清晨，哈利被一阵扑棱翅膀的声音吵醒，他半闭着眼睛，抬起一只手臂任猫头鹰停留在他的手臂上。他转过头去，那是赫敏的私人猫头鹰，小家伙扔下信件，熟练地自己又飞去厨房找吃的去了。

哈利轻手轻脚地挪动着身体半坐起来，侧头看到德拉科面向着自己侧躺着身体正安稳地熟睡着，阳光铺洒在他淡金色的长发与苍白的肌肤上，映照出几个细小的红印，他的呼吸很轻，胸膛随着呼吸轻微地起伏着，鼻息撩动着几缕垂落在脸颊前的发丝上下飘动着。

哈利将那几缕恼人的发丝拨弄开来，抿嘴露出一个久违的安心的微笑。

END


End file.
